posdata, Te amo
by Zsadist D.N
Summary: una historia de amor... muy bonita


Mi madre me estaba volviendo loca. No me dejaba en paz ni un segundo y eso me agobiaba, ¿la causa? Mi hermana. Hacía dos años que mi hermana se había marchado a la universidad y era la primera vez en dos años que nos visitaba. Os preguntareis que como es que en dos años nunca nos ha visitado pero eso ni yo lo sé. La cuestión era que ahora volvía y no lo hacía sola, se traía a su novio.

Nunca había visto a su novio ni por foto siquiera, solo sabía que tenía la misma edad que mi hermana y que era de piel blanca y guapo. Sinceramente yo no llegaba a entender como un chico de piel blanca puede ser guapo pero para gustos los colores.

bella por favor – escuché que me llamaba mi madre desde el salón.

¿que te ocurre? - le pregunté mientras iba hacia el salón.

Va a llegar tu hermana y nada esta preparado – me dijo ella alterándose a cada minuto que pasaba. Yo miré a mi alrededor y no reconocí mi casa.

Normalmente ésta estaba un poco más desordenada pues mi madre trabajaba hasta tarde y yo hacia lo que podía cuando venía del instituto pero hoy, la casa estaba irreconocible. Estaba reluciente y toda recogida. La mesa tenía puesto un mantel rojo que hacia juego con las cortinas y encima de ésta había un enorme florero con fresias y rosas. Ella sabía que esa era la única cosa en común que mi hermana, tres años mayor que yo, y yo teníamos, las flores. A las dos nos encantaban las mismas flores, el olor que tenían nos transportaban a otro mundo en el que solo había flores. Una vez había tenido un sueño: yo estaba en un hermoso prado y este estaba todo lleno de esas flores.

mama – le dije cuando salí del estupor de ver la casa tan arreglada – está todo perfecto.

No – me dijo ella – no he arreglado las habitaciones.

Las arreglé yo esta mañana – le dije y menos mal que lo había echo pues sino ahora mismo estaría volviéndome loca.

No he comprado nada para la cena de mañana – me dijo ella poniéndose muy blanca.

No te preocupes mama – le dije cogiéndola del brazo y sentándola en el sofá – fui yo esta mañana también.

Dios me quiero morir – dijo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos, entonces susurró - ¿quien va a hacer la cena? Esto va a ser un desastre.

No será un desastre si estoy yo aquí – le dije y ella me miro – tu solo tienes que estar tranquila mientras estés en el trabajo todo lo demás déjamelo a mí.

Cariño no te puedes ocupar de todo tu sola – me dijo ella.

Mama si puedo – le dije – así que no te preocupes.

Me levanté del sofá y la dejé sentada en el sofá un poco más tranquila. Mi madre era como una niña grande, no sabía cocinar y algunas veces se le ocurrían cosas más propias de chicas de mi edad. Algunas veces llegaba a pensar y creo que mi madre también, que la madre era yo y ella la hija y no sé por que me da por pensar que Nessie lo sabía y ella temía que si se quedaba sería al final quien se quedara con mi madre, pero claro, la ambiciosa e inteligente Nessie nunca se quedaría a cuidar de su loca madre.

Nessie desde muy pequeña ya había dado indicios de que se convertiría en alguien importante pero nunca pensé que llegara al extremo de abandonarnos. Cuando entró en el instituto se convirtió en popular rápidamente y también era un as en los deportes y no digamos en estudiar. La asignatura que mejor se le daba era una de las optativas, la de debate. Allí siempre sacaba matricula. Cuando estaba en tercero de secundaria se convirtió en animadora y un año más tarde en la jefa de las animadoras. Era guapa, inteligente y popular, lo que cualquier chica desearía ser.

Cuando yo entré en el instituto ella acababa de ser nombrada jefa de animadoras y lo primero que hizo después de enterarse fue venir a mí, no para decirme la buena noticia sino para advertirme que no la cagara y que no ensuciara su imagen, también me dijo que de ella se esperaba lo mejor y por consiguiente también de su hermana osea de mí. A partir de ese momento intenté parecerme a ella en todo lo posible pero en lo único que la igualé fue en los estudios y a veces hasta la superé y eso no le gustó. Ella no era una buena hermana. Al fin me di cuenta de que no podía vivir detrás de su estela y me hice un nombre por mi misma no por ser la hermana de... yo era Bella Swan, no la hermana de Nessie Swan y que decir tiene que eso tampoco le gusto.

Cuando ella entró en el último curso y yo en tercero me propuso entrar a las animadoras y casi acepté pero me enteré que lo único que buscaba era burlarse de mí pues ella más que nadie sabía lo patosa que era. Ese día la enfrenté y ya no volvimos a ser las mismas la una con la otra y creo que mi madre lo notó. Ya no eramos las hermanas que habíamos compartido, a ojos de ella, todo sino eramos dos conocidas que se llevaban bien en casa por el bien de una madre y que fuera de esa casa ni se miraban a la cara. A veces incluso llegaba a pensar que su larga ausencia se debía a mi pero no podía ser pues ella solía venir todos los fines de semana. Había otra causa y esa yo no lo sabía.

Estaba tirada en mi cama pensando en todo eso cuando escuché mi móvil sonar:

¿diga? - respondí.

Bella – escuché que decía la voz de Alice – vamos a salir.

No puedo Alice – le dije – ya te dije que mi madre está histérica y no puedo dejarla sola.

Vamos Bella – me dijo ella y parecía que estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia - ¿cuantos fines de semana te has quedado sin salir por que tu madre estaba histérica? Tienes diecisiete años no cuarenta.

Lo sé Alice pero es mi madre – le dije – además mañana vendrá mi hermana y me tengo que levantar temprano.

Vas a salir – me dijo y parecía enfadada – pasaré por tu casa a las once.

Después de eso me colgó. Pensaba decirle en cuanto llegara a mi casa que no saldría pero después lo pensé mejor. Es cierto que me había quedado mucho fines de semana sin salir por quedarme con mi madre. El último sin ir más lejos fue hace dos semanas, mi madre había estado saliendo con un chico cinco años más joven que ella y él al final, como yo ya había vaticinado, se canso de ella. Lo paso muy mal esa noche y yo me quedé consolándola.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al salón, allí me encontré a mi madre tirada en el sofá leyendo.

mama – la llamé.

Dime cariño – me respondió ella levantando la mirada.

Voy a salir – le dije. Vi como ella abría los ojos de la sorpresa – no te preocupes no llegaré tarde.

Claro mi vida – me dijo ella pero en el fondo ambas sabíamos que ella no quería que yo saliera.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Me sentía una mierda por dejar a mi madre sola pero yo tenía una vida social y esta podría morir si yo no hacía uso de ella.

Abrí mi armario y rebusqué entre mi ropa buscando algo apropiado para ponerme. Al fin encontré un conjunto que Alice me había comprado hacia dos semanas. Era unos legins negros con una blusa algo larguilla azul oscura. Me pondría mis mortales tacones azules.

Me metí en la ducha. Cuando salí de ella me sequé en pelo y me hice un moño bajo con algunos mechones sueltos. Me vestí y después me maquillé suavemente destacando un poco más mis ojos. Cuando me estaba mirando en el espejo escuché como llamaban a la puerta. Cogí mi bolso y salí corriendo de la habitación. Abrí la puerta de la callé y me encontré con Alice y Rosalie. En cuanto me vieron sonrieron.

me debes diez pavos – le dijo Alice a Rosalie.

Me has echo perder diez pavos – me dijo Rosalie mientras abría su bolso y buscaba su cartera.

Mama me marcho – le grité desde la puerta.

No llegues tarde – escuché que me decía. Cerré la puerta y seguí a mis amigas hasta el coche.

¿que habíais apostado? - les pregunté cuando estábamos subidas al coche.

Yo había apostado que saldrías y Rose que no – me dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa – y eso me a echo ganar diez pavos.

En el pub nos esperan Jasper y Emmet – me dijo Rose.

¿a cual vamos a ir? - pregunté.

Al Cumbia – me dijo Alice.

Ella subió la música del coche y yo baje la ventana para que me diera el aire en la cara.

no la bajes tanto o te desharás el peinado – me aconsejó Alice y yo la volví a subir.

Cuando al fin llegamos vimos en la puerta a los chicos. Estos estaban guapísimos como siempre.

vaya Bella – me dijo Emmet cuando me vio – casi había olvidado lo impresionante que te ves.

Emmet – le dije – no empieces.

Él solo se rió y me dio un gran abrazo. Cuando me soltó Jasper me dio una sonrisa.

vamos adentro – dijo Rose. Estaba seria y yo sabía por qué.

Uno de los motivos por los que había dejado de salir era Emmet. Ese gigantón a veces decía cosas inapropiadas y encima delante de Rose, ella estaba enamorada de él y lo peor es que él lo sabía.

Cuando entramos en el pub, este estaba atestado de gente pero había buena música y eso bastaba.

Me acerqué a Rose y a Alice, las agarré del brazo y las llevé a la pista. Empezamos a bailar y bailar. No sé por cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí pero no me cansaba. Cuando empecé a sentir sed llamé a mis amigas.

voy a buscar algo de beber – les dije - ¿queréis algo?

No – me dijeron.

Yo salí de la pista y me acerqué a la barra. Allí me pedí una copa y mientras esperaba a que me la sirvieran hacía oídos sordos pues unos chicos no paraban de molestarme. Hacía oídos sordos hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a tocarme.

quita tus zarpas de encima – le dije.

Tranquila monada – me dijo él y al abrir la boca me llegó el tufillo a alcohol.

Estoy muy tranquila – le dije – pero si no quitas tu mano de mi culo te quedarás sin ella.

Vamos sé un poquito más comprensiva - me dijo él acercándose más a mí – me encantaría probarte.

Dejame en paz – le grité y me aparté de él por lo que choqué contra el chico que estaba detrás de mí. - lo siento.

No te preocupes – me dijo él.

Tu – le gritó él chico que me había estado molestando – apartate de mi zorra.

¿como me has llamado? - me di la vuelta y lo empujé.

Vamos zorrita – me dijo él y me cogió de la cintura para acercarme a él.

Apartate de mi – le grité.

¿te esta molestando? - me preguntó el chico contra el que había chocado.

Pasa de ella – le gritó el chico y me agarró del brazo para acercarme a él.

Quita tus manos de su cuerpo – le dijo el otro chico.

O sino ¿que? - le dijo el muy chulo.

Sino te partiré la cara – le dijo mi accidentado y avanzó un paso.

Vale vale chicos – les dije yo intentando tranquilizarlos – basta ya.

Venga vámonos – me dijo él acosador.

No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado – le dije – y entérate bien si me vuelves a tocar te corto los huevos.

Vamos nena – me dijo él.

Yo no le respondí solo le di una buena parada en los huevos lo que hizo él se doblara por la mitad.

si vuelves a llamarme nena – le dije yo – nunca más volverás a follar.

Vale vale – me dijo él – lo he captado.

Pues lárgate – le dije y él salió corriendo.

Me di la vuelta y vi como el chico contra el que había chocado me miraba sorprendido. No había reparado en lo guapo que era: alto y fuerte, ojos verdes, pelo castaño claro y piel clara. Tuve que tragarme las palabras que había pensando esta tarde: un chico de piel clara si puede ser atractivo, y este lo era y mucho.

siento todo lo que se ha formado – le dije y eso era verdad.

No te preocupes – me dijo él – por cierto soy Edward, Edward Cullen.

Un placer – le dije – yo soy Bella, Bella Swan.

¿Bella Swan? - me preguntó más sorprendido aún.

Si – le respondí y vi como él entrecerró los ojos - ¿por qué?

Por nada – me dijo él – bueno me tengo que ir.

Y se marchó dejándome sola.

Yo cogí mi copa y me volví a la pista de baile a buscar a mis amigas. Allí me encontré a Rose y a Emmet comiéndose prácticamente el uno al otro y a Alice y Jasper bailando muy juntos. Fenomenal.

Me acerqué a ellos lentamente.

hola – les dije a Jasper y a Alice.

Ey, ¿donde te habías metido? - me preguntó.

Un tío no me dejaba tranquila y le he tenido que patear los huevos – le dije – pero he recibido ayuda. He conocido a un tío impresionante.

¿y donde está? - me preguntó Alice.

Pues ha desaparecido – le dije- pero al menos sé su nombre, Edward Cullen.

¿me llamabas? - escuché que me hablaba una voz detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con el chico de ojos verdes.

Pensé que te habías ido – le dije con una gran sonrisa.

¿Y dejar a una chica tan hermosa sola? - dijo en forma de pregunta – estás loca.

Si a ella le vuelven loca los chicos de ojos verdes además de altos y fuertes – dijo entonces mi amiga lo que hizo que yo me pusiera muy colorada – por cierto soy Alice Brandom.

Edward Cullen – le dijo él.

Ya sé quien eres – le dijo ella – has dejado impresionada a mi amiga y déjame decirte una cosa, impresionarla no es fácil.

Alice ya – le dije – además Jasper se está empezando a fijar en otras chicas.

Ella se dio la vuelta y jaló a Jasper del brazo y sin dudarlo le plantó un beso en la boca, después de eso ya no se volvieron a separar.

vaya – dije yo.

Si – me dijo él y parecía muy nervioso.- ¿quieres bailar?

Claro – me dijo.

Pasé una noche fantástica junto a Edward y a mis amigos. Cuando empezó a amanecer me acordé de mi madre.

me tengo que marchar – les dije.

¿ya? - preguntó Edward claramente desilusionado.

Lo siento - le dije – mañana vienen a cenar mi hermana con su novio y mi madre está histérica.

Por no comentarte que ella es la que se tiene que ocupar de todo – dijo Alice – se tiene que ocupar de poner la casa perfecta para que a su madre no le dé un ataque de histeria, se tiene que ocupar de ir a la compra para la cena y también de hacerla sin omitir el echo de que es ella la que se tiene que ocupar de mantener la cordura de su madre y...

Alice ya está – le dije – basta.

Pero es que me da mucho coraje ver como te matas por tu madre mientras tu hermana está por ahí viviendo la vida de universitaria – dijo Alice – sabes perfectamente que no vas a ir a la universidad por que temes lo que ocurra con tu madre.

Me voy – les dije – ha sido un placer conocerte Edward.

Me di la vuelta y sin decirle nada más a nadie me marché. Cuando llegué a mi casa mi madre estaba dormida en el sofá.

mama despierta – le dije – es tarde y mañana tienes que trabajar.

¿te lo has pasado bien? - me preguntó mientras se levantaba.

Si – le dije- además he conocido a un chico.

¿es guapo? - me preguntó mi madre.

Mucho – le dije- pero mañana seguiremos hablando de esto, es tarde.

Las dos nos fuimos a la cama. Ella pensando en sus cosas y yo pensando, pensando en Edward Cullen.

Al día siguiente me levanté con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Eran las doce del mediodía y mi madre no llegaba a casa hasta las siete y mi hermana y su novio llegaban a las siete y media. Me tenía que ocupar de todo yo sola.

Me levanté de la cama y corrí a la ducha. Cuando ya estuve vestida me hice un moño alto y me puse a recoger la casa. Cuando terminé de dejar la casa impecable eran las tres de la tarde. Salí de mi casa y fui hacía el supermercado. Por el camino no dejaba de pensar en el chico que había conocido la noche anterior, ¿lo volvería a ver?.

Cuando llegué al supermercado compré todo lo necesario para la cena de esa noche, haría pato al horno una de las comidas preferidas de mi hermana. A mí, particularmente, no me gustaba para nada el pato pero una noche no me mataría.

Cuando volví a mi casa me puse manos a la obra. Cuando al fin metí el pato en el horno eran las seis de la tarde y este tardaba una hora y media en hacerse por lo que no lo tendría que recalentar. También había echo una guarnición de patatas para acompañar el pato y un pastel de chocolate y otro de fresa. La cena quedaría estupenda.

Cuando me aseguré de poner la temperatura correcta para que no se me quemara el pato me volví a meter en la ducha. Pensaba ponerme otra vez de azul pero en vez de una blusa y unos legins esta vez me pondría un vestido. No era muy corto, un poco por encima de las rodillas y con un gran escote de los que me gustaban a mí. El color, azul oscuro, hacían juego con mi piel por lo que me encantaba ese color. Normalmente solo me lo ponía para salir pero hoy era una ocasión especial. Quería impresionar a mi hermana.

Cuando estaba terminando de peinarme escuché como mi madre llegaba a casa. Salí de mi habitación descalza y la encontré a ella al lado de la puerta dejando su abrigo en el perchero.

hola mama – la saludé y le di un beso - ¿como estás?

Nerviosa – me dijo ella y solo había que mirarla a la cara para saberlo.

No te preocupes – le dije con una gran sonrisa – metete en la ducha. La cena está terminando de hacerse.

No la quemes por favor – me dijo ella con una sonrisa y supe que estaba bromeando por el brillo de sus ojos.

No sé a lo mejor me he pasado con el fuego – le dije yo también a ella sonriendo.

Ella soltó una risa histérica y se metió en el baño y yo volví a correr hacia mi dormitorio para terminar de arreglarme. Me miré en el espejo y vi que con la carrera que me había metido en pelo me había quedado exactamente como yo quería y me felicité por ello. Me maquillé suavemente volviendo a destacar mis ojos exactamente igual que anoche.

Justo cuando me estaba poniendo los zapatos escuché que llamaban al timbre.

Bella abre – escuché como mi madre me decía desde su habitación.

Yo fui lentamente hacia la puerta. Cuando estuve delante de ella, tomé aire y la abrí. Delante de mí estaba mi hermana tan guapa como siempre y su novio... Edward Cullen.

ho-hola – dije tartamudeando.

Vaya Bella – me dijo mi hermana mirándome de arriba a abajo – estás espectacular.

Si – le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa sin poder quitar los ojos del novio de mi hermana – me parezco a tí.

Nessie cariño – escuché que mi madre gritaba detrás de mí y vi como mi hermana sonreía con cariño y se lanzaba a los brazos de mi madre. Giré la cabeza y me centré en mi cuñado.

Hola Edward – le dije.

Hola Bella – me respondió él y parecía que estaba algo nervioso.

Debiste haberme dicho que eras el novio de mi hermana anoche cuando nos vimos – le dije.

¿os visteis anoche? - preguntó entonces mi hermana mirándonos alternativamente a uno y después a otro.

Si – le contesté con una sonrisa intentando tragarme la desilusión – en el pub Cumbia, pero solo fue un momento. Unos chicos me estaban molestando y él se deshizo de ellos.

Omití la parte del baile pues no quería empezar la noche con una pelea. No sería bueno para mi madre.

mama quería presentarte a Edward, mi... amigo – le dijo mi hermana a mi madre agarrando a Edward del brazo y metiéndolo dentro de la casa.

Oh un placer – dijo mi madre – es muy guapo Nessie.

¿por que no os sentáis? - dije yo entonces – la cena debe de estar lista.

Si vamos a sentarnos – dijo mi madre cogiendo por el brazo a Edward y llevándoselo al comedor.

¿te ayudo en algo Bella? - me preguntó mi hermana, lo que me sorprendió.

No te preocupes – le dije intentando formar una sonrisa – puedo yo sola.

Me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la cocina pero la mano de mi hermana me lo impidió. Me había agarrado por el brazo.

Bella – me dijo ella y yo me di la vuelta – no quiero que estemos peleadas.

No te preocupes Nessie – le dije y ahora si me salió una sonrisa verdadera – no creo que estemos enfadadas eternamente. Ahora ve al comedor y o sino mama acabará descuartizando a Edward.

Si – me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Yo fui a la cocina y saqué el pato del horno. Esté estaba en su punto y me felicité por ello. La guarnición de patatas también estaba lista y los demás entremeses también. Primero llevé los entremeses, luego la guarnición y por último el pato. Cuando mi hermana lo vio se le hizo la boca agua.

pensé que te gustaría – le dijo mi madre.

Gracias mama – le dijo ella – y a ti también Bella.

Todo sea por mi hermana mayor – dije yo con una gran sonrisa.

La cena pasó sin ningún incidente. Todos me alabaron por los platos y yo me sentí muy contenta de que les hubiera gustado. Recogí todos los platos con ayuda de Edward que muy gentilmente se ofreció a ayudarme.

siento haberte causado tantas molestias – me dijo cuando estábamos en la cocina.

¿molestias por que? - le pregunté sin entender mientras intentaba sacar el pastel de chocolate del frigorífico sin destrozarlo.

Escuché todo lo que tu amiga Alice dijo anoche – dijo él y yo al fin conseguí sacar el pastel.

No tienes por que disculparte – le dije – más bien deberías de disculparte por no haberme dicho anoche que eres el novio de mi hermana y permitir que me hiciera ilusiones.

Lo siento – me dijo y al instante lo tenía al lado mía - ¿te has echo ilusiones conmigo?

Me avergoncé de haberle dicho eso por lo que me di la vuelta y cogí el pastel de chocolate para llevarlo a la mesa pero él me tapó el paso.

contestame Bella – me dijo él mirándome fijamente.

¿que querías que hiciera? - le dije yo – me encuentro con un chico guapo en la discoteca, me llevó bailando con él toda la noche, él me lanza miradas que quieren decir que también está interesado en mí y al día siguiente me encuentro con que ese chico es el novio de mi hermana.

Lo siento – me dijo.

Ahora hazte a un lado – le dije – tengo que llevar el pastel.

Volví al comedor y me encontré con mi hermana y mi madre riéndose a carcajadas.

vaya Bella – me dijo mi hermana – te has lucido hermana.

Solo quería que esto fuera perfecto – le dije con sinceridad.

Ella me miró un momento, luego se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí y me dio un gran abrazo. No sabía cuanto había echado de menos ese abrazo hasta que ella me lo dio. Había pasado tres años recibiendo de ella solo desprecios y después otros dos años sin saber nada de ella. La había echado mucho de menos y eso significaba el porque de en cuanto sus brazos me habían rodeado mis lágrimas se habían desbordado de mis ojos.

mis niñas – escuché decir a mi madre mientras mi hermana me abrazaba con más fuerza.

Sabes Bella – escuché que mi hermana me decía al oído – estoy muy orgullosa de tí.

Y yo de tí – le dije.

Cuando al fin me soltó, yo tenía todo el rímel corrido por lo que me disculpe para ir al baño a retocarme un poco. Mientras estaba allí escuché como llamaban al timbre. Cuando salí y fui al comedor me encontré allí con Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet y para mi sorpresa también con Jacob.

Jake – grité y corrí hacia sus brazos.

Ey enana – me dijo él abrazándome – te he echado de menos.

Y yo – le dije sollozando sin soltarme de su agarré.

Cuando nos soltamos en dio un paso atrás y me miró de arriba a abajo.

vaya – me dijo – estás increíble.

Vamos Jacob – le dije – solo dices eso por cumplir.

Que va – me dijo él – si no temiera perder nuestra amistad ahora mismo estaría devorando esos preciosos labios que tienes.

Vamos vamos – dijo entonces mi madre – Jacob dile esas cosas cuando no esté su madre delante por favor.

Lo siento Sra. Swan – le dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

¿queréis pastel de chocolate o de fresa? - ofreció mi madre – lo ha echo Bella y están buenísimos.

Todos aceptamos y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa. Como faltaban sillas, Emmet y Jasper fueron a buscarlas al salón. Cuando todos estuvimos sentados mi madre vino con las porciones de tarta.

¿quieres que te ayude? - le pregunté levantándome de la silla.

No te preocupes nena – me dijo ella – yo sola puedo.

¿cuando has llegado Jacob? - le pregunté.

Esta mañana – me respondió y yo puse mala cara – no pongas esa cara, tenía que instalarme antes de venir a buscarte.

Yo te podría haber ayudado a instalarte – le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Todavía no he abierto todas las cajas – me dijo él.

Pues ha eso te ayudaré yo – le dije – sabes que soy una experta en eso de ayudarte a instalarte.

Si – dijo él con una gran sonrisa – y también en rebuscar entre mi cosas.

¿te acuerdas de la vez que encontré esos calzoncillos de dibujitos? - le pregunté intentando aguantar la risa.

No hace falta que lo recuerdes – dijo él mientras miraba como todos nos reíamos.

Que bueno – dije yo – todavía recuerdo la cara que pusiste cuando me viste con ellos en las manos. ¿no los tendrás puestos verdad?

Si quieres después te enseño cuales llevo puestos – me dijo él y se le notaba un poco molesto por lo que no pude evitar contestarle.

No gracias – le dije – tengo suficiente con los spiderman de la tele.

Bella – gritó Jake.

Lo siento, lo siento – le dije.

Todos nos reíamos a carcajadas de Jacob y él me miraba como pensando como se podía vengar.

¿anoche saliste verdad? - me preguntó.

Claro – le dije.

¿donde estuviste? - me preguntó pero algo me decía que ya lo sabía.

En el Cumbia – le respondí.

Me han dicho que te pasaste toda la noche bailando con un chico – me dijo él y yo me puse muy colorada – no me han dicho quien es el chico, solo que no es del pueblo.

Solo es un amigo – le dije aun que por dentro rezaba por que se callara la boca.

pues yo soy tu amigo y conmigo no te besas - me dijo.

Yo no me besé con él – le dije intentando controlar mi furia – quien te haya dicho eso te ha mentido.

¿quien sabe? - dijo él encogiéndose de hombros - ¿quizás la que mientes eres tú?

¿me estás llamando mentirosa? - le pregunté levantándome de la silla. Jake se dio cuenta al instante de que se había metido en arenas movedizas.

No – me respondió de inmediato – no quería decir eso. Vamos Bella no te enfades, solo te he dicho lo que a mí me han dicho.

¿quien te lo ha dicho? - le pregunté.

Mike – me dijo.

Vamos – le dije con una sonrisa – ¿prefieres creer a Mike antes que a mí?

Todavía está enfadado por la negativa que le diste – dijo Alice.

¿te pidió salir? - me preguntó Jake.

Si – le respondí – y he de decirte que la primera vez acepté pero el muy desgraciado intento que me acostara con él y cuando me negué se puso furioso. Si no llega a ser por Tyler ahora mismo podría estar en un hospital.

¿te atacó? - me preguntó muy sorprendido.

No me llegó a tocar por que hice uso de mi mega patada en los huevos – le dije – y después salí por pies y afortunadamente me encontré con Tyler que me trajo a casa.

Gilipollas – dijo Jake.

No te preocupes – le dijo Emmet – se llevó una buena paliza por eso, pero claro él no sabe que fuimos nosotros.

¿y eso? - preguntó.

Teníamos a unos colegas que nos debían un favor – le contestó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

¿vamos a salir? - preguntó Rose.

Si – le contestó Alice – y Nessie y Edward vendrán con nosotros ¿verdad?

Claro – le dijo mi hermana con una gran sonrisa.

Mama – le dije yo pues hasta ese momento ella no había abierto la boca.

No te preocupes hija – me dijo ella – sal y pásatelo bien y a ver si tienes suerte y vuelves a ver al chico que conociste anoche.

Ojala – le dije sabiendo perfectamente que eso no se produciría.

vámonos – dijo Alice poniéndose en pie.

Todos recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos dirigimos a los coches. Decidimos que iríamos en dos coches: las chicas en uno y los chicos en otro.

Cuando llegamos al Cumbia este estaba atestado de gente pero como nosotros ya eramos conocidos el portero nos dejó pasar al instante.

Adentro se estaba mucho mejor. Cogí de la mano a mi hermana y a mis amigas y nos fuimos de cabeza a la pista de baile. Muchos chicos se acercaron a saludar a mi hermana y a mí por defecto aun que yo no quería saber mucho de ellos. Jacob, tan amable como siempre, me trajo una bebida y se puso a bailar conmigo. Una de las veces que me di la vuelta vi como mi hermana y Edward se besaban. Se veían enamorados, durante la cena no había echo más que cogerse de la mano y darse sonrisitas y miraditas pero eso bastaba para entender la indirecta. Era puerto prohibido, y además era el novio de mi hermana.

¿estás bien Bella? - me preguntó Jacob pues me había quedado parada en medio de la pista.

Si – le respondí y me puse a bailar de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos se le acercaron a Jacob algunas de sus antiguas amigas por lo que me dejo sola. No me importaba bailar sola así que así lo hice, bailé sola. Al cabo de unos minutos un chico bastante guapo se acercó a mí. Era alto, rubio y fuerte, su nombre era James. Era un chico muy divertido pero por lo que pude ver era mayor que yo así que lo despaché lo más cordialmente que pude pero después me arrepentí y fui en su busca pero no estaba solo cuando lo encontré, estaba con mi hermana.

Me quedé congelada en el sitio cuando los vi besándose y tocándose allí a la vista de todos. En uno de esos segundo en los que estuve impresionada por lo que estaba viendo James abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

¿te quieres unir? - me preguntó y a mí me entraron arcadas. Mi hermana, al ver que le había hablado a alguien se dio la vuelta y cuando me vio abrió mucho sus ojos.

Bella – me dijo – te lo puedo explicar.

pues ya puedes empezar - le dije.

Edward y yo ya no estamos juntos – me dijo ella – desde hace más o menos dos semanas que lo dejamos pero somos muy buenos amigos por lo que lo llevé a cenar. Le dije a mama que ya no estábamos juntos para ya la conoces.

Os habéis estado besando hace un momento – le dije.

Culpa mía – me dijo – él no quería de verdad Bella, él es un buen hombre.

¿prefieres estar con este a con Edward? - le pregunté.

¿Me juzgarías? - me preguntó ella.

No, eres mi hermana – le dije y después se me ocurrió otra cosa - ¿me juzgarías tú a mí si yo intentara algo con Edward?

¿no solo te salvo anoche de unos borrachos verdad? - me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos bailando juntos toda la noche – le dije – pero no pasamos de eso, ¿pero me juzgarías?

No Bella, no lo haría – me respondió ella y se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo. Antes de separarnos me susurró – además sé que él lo está deseando.

Me quedé de piedra pues no había dicho lo de ir a por Edward en serio pero al decirme eso mi hermana estaba reconsiderando la opción. Él ya no estaba con mi hermana y aquí había muchas chicas guapas que se morirían por estar con él.

es dejo para que terminéis con lo que estabais haciendo – les dije con una gran sonrisa- aun que os aconsejo que os busquéis un lugar más privado.

Es cierto – dijo mi hermana y cogió la mano de James y se lo llevó de allí.

Yo me dirigí hacia donde estaban mis amigos... y Edward. Cuando llegué allí vi como Jacob se comía la boca con una chica que parecía guapa, cuando Edward me vio se acercó a mí.

¿estás bien? - me preguntó.

¿yo? - me sorprendió que me preguntara eso – estoy estupenda.

¿no te molesta? - me preguntó haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia Jacob.

Por supuesto que no – le dije y después lo entendí – Edward, Jacob y yo no somos parejas, solo somos muy buenos amigos.

Pues en tu casa parecía otra cosa – me dijo él y se le notaba un poco celoso.

¿estás celoso? - le pregunté con las cejas alzadas.

Él no me contestó, solo se echo a reír.

sabes Edward – le dije – sé que no estás con mi hermana.

¿y como lo sabes? - me preguntó él.

Ella me lo ha dicho – le contesté – acabo de pillarla besándose con otro ahí detrás.

Propio de Nessie – me dijo él con una sonrisa y se acercó a mí hasta quedar nuestros cuerpos pegados – ¿y que me quieres decir con eso?

¿yo? - le dije intentando tragarme la vergüenza – nada. Si no lo adivinas tú solo.

Soy mayor que tú Bella – me dijo él – y más experimentado.

¿te crees que soy una santa Edward? - le pregunté con las cejas alzadas.

¿no eres virgen? - me preguntó.

Por supuesto que no – le dije – es cierto que solo he estado con un chico y estaba borracha por lo que no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que paso pero no soy virgen.

¿si estabas borracha como sabes que lo hicisteis? - me preguntó.

Edward no soy tonta – le dije – tengo recuerdos vagos, por ejemplo recuerdo el momento en el que él me la metió y eso dolió – le dije poniéndome muy colorada – y también recuerdo que me gustó. Además no me estaba refiriendo a eso cuando te he dicho que estás soltero, ¿que te crees que me acuesto con el primero que pasa por delante de mí?

Yo no he querido decir eso – me dijo él.

Lo sé – miré mi reloj y vi que ya era tarde – me tengo que ir ya.

Te acompaño – me dijo él – de todas maneras duermo en tu casa.

Un momento – le dije mientras iba hacia mis amigos – me marcho ya – les dije.

¿te vas sola? - me preguntaron.

No Edward viene conmigo – les respondí.

¿y tu hermana? - me preguntaron.

Por ahí supongo – les respondí con una enorme sonrisa – con su nuevo novio.

No hagas nada que yo no haría Bella – me dijo Rose mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ten por seguro que no haré nada que no hicieras tú – le dije con una sonrisa – adiós.

Busqué a Edward y cuando lo encontré salimos del pub. Caminamos en silencio hacia mi casa sin saber que decir. No entendía muy bien la relación que tenía con mi hermana por lo que le pedí que la explicara.

lo dejamos hace dos semanas – me respondió – ambos nos engañamos al creer que nos queríamos, solo somos buenos amigos por eso acepté acompañarla a la cena de esta noche. Ella le tenía terror a eso de reencontrarse con vosotras. Se siente fatal por como te trató a tí y a tu madre, pero sobre todo por como te trató a tí.

¿ella te ha dicho eso? - le pregunté.

Si claro – me respondió él – ya te he dicho que somos buenos amigos.

La echaba de menos – le dije – yo pensaba que no pero al verla hoy... no sé como explicarlo es una sensación muy rara. Me ha echo pasar mucho pero en el fondo la amo pues es mi hermana.

Ella también os ha echado mucho de menos – me dijo.

Pero no entiendo por que después de dos años aparece – le dije.

Quizás tú en dos años no has hablado con ella pero tu padre sí – me dijo y yo me quedé muy sorprendida pues mi padre no me había comentado nada – ella preguntaba por ustedes y él la ponía al día. Él fue quien le dijo que como tu madre siguiera así tú no podrías ir a la universidad a pesar de las buenas notas que tienes.

Es mi madre – le dije – debo cuidarla.

¿y cuidarla significa perder tu oportunidad de hacer algo en la vida? - me preguntó pero no espero a que yo respondiera – yo creo que eso no es justo Bella.

Lo sé – le dije - ¿pero que otra cosa puedo hacer? Es mi madre.

También es la madre de Nessie – me dijo Edward.

Si Edward – le dije yo poniendo los ojos en blanco – pero ella no se quedara aquí para cuidar de mi madre.

Estas equivocada – me dijo él y yo me quedé muy sorprendida – este año tu hermana termina la universidad y ha conseguido un puesto de becaria en un bufete de abogados por lo que cuando termine el curso ella vendrá a vivir a Phoenix.

No me lo creo – le dije yo a él sonriendo.

Pues creételo – me dijo él - ¿que piensas estudiar en la universidad?

Ni siquiera lo había pensado – le dije y de repente me puse a pensar que quería estudiar en la universidad – creo que algo que tenga que ver con la literatura. Me encanta escribir y leer también, sobre todo los clásicos.

Pues entonces estudia literatura – me dijo él – me han comentado que es una carrera muy bonita.

¿tu que estudias? - le pregunté.

Medicina – me dijo él.

Vaya – le dije sorprendida – ¿que área de la medicina estudia Sr. Cullen?

Pediatría – me dijo él con orgullo – me encantan los niños.

Y a mí – le dije – siempre he querido tener muchos hijos, aun que desde luego no ahora.

Si a mí también me gustaría tener muchos niños correteando por mi casa – me dijo y yo me quedé sorprendida. Por lo general los hombres solo querían tener uno o dos niños como mucho pero claro si me había dicho que estaba estudiando pediatría porque le gustaban los niños lo lógico era pensar que quisiera tener muchos hijos.

No sé mi madre como se tomara lo de la universidad – le dije cambiando de tema.

Seguro que se pondrá muy contenta Bella – me dijo él y me rodeó los hombros con uno de sus musculosos brazos.

Eso espero – le dije reposando mi cabeza en su hombro.

¿sabes lo que pensé cuando te vi anoche en el bar? - me preguntó de repente.

No – le dije súbitamente curiosa - ¿que pensaste?

Vaya pibón - me dijo riéndose – pero cuando me dijiste tu nombre casi me muero. Me iba a ir del pub pero luego lo pensé mejor. No tenía nada de malo bailar contigo.

No, no tenía nada de malo – le dije yo.

Pero si que lo tenía – me dijo él – cuando te vi bailar tan cerca de mi y tan sensualmente necesité de todo mi auto control para no abalanzarme sobre tí.

Anda ya – le dije – si soy una cría.

¿una cría? - me preguntó él con las cejas alzadas – pues antes no decías eso.

Eso era porque me hacía la dura – le dije – pero en el fondo soy una cría.

Una que está muy buena – me dijo él.

Para ya – le dije dándole un empujón para que se separara de mí.

Él me miró y se fue acercando a mí poco a poco. Yo no sabía que hacer si salir corriendo, darle una patada en los huevos o dejar que me besara. Opté por la opción número tres, le dejé que me besara y Dios como besaba.

Sus labios se movían contra los míos con ansias de algo más. Sus manos se pusieron en mi caderas y me apretaron contra él. Yo le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y pegué mi pecho al suyo. A cada segundo que pasaba el beso se fue volviendo más y más intenso hasta que quitó sus labios de los míos y los puso en mi cuello y comenzó a morder y a succionar. Dios era bueno en todo. Yo comencé a gemir, él en cuanto escuchó mis sonidos se separó de mí y me llevó hacia el callejón oscuro que antes habíamos cruzado. Me puso de espaldas a él y volvió a comerme el cuello. Yo tenía mi cara pegaba a la pared y eso ahogaba mis sonidos. Noté como sus manos comenzaban a acariciar mis piernas, cada vez más arriba hasta que me tuvo subido el vestido hasta la cadera.

dime que si por favor – me dijo él y yo entendí rápidamente a lo que se refería. Lo pensé durante un instante y luego contesté.

Si – le dije.

Escuché como se desabrochaba el pantalón y como éste caía al suelo, después noté como con su mano helada separaba mis piernas y como echaba hacia un lado mi pequeño tanga. Luego lo que sentí fue como su enorme polla chocaba contra mi culo. Él la orientó hacia mi centro y luego empujo. Se sentía maravilloso tenerlo dentro de mí. Él comenzó a moverse y yo no podía evitar soltar pequeños gritos de placer. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo mirando a la pared por lo que aproveché para darme la vuelta cuando Edward la sacaba. Él entendió la indirecta pues me cogió de las caderas y me alzó. Yo le rodeé la cintura con mis piernas y su polla volvió a entrar con facilidad en mí haciendo que los dos soltásemos un largo gemido de placer. Entonces él comenzó a moverse de nuevo y yo ya no pude más por lo que grité su nombre mientras liberaba todo mi éxtasis. Él, al igual que yo, también se corrió pero fue un poco más discreto que yo y no gritó. Me bajó al suelo pero me tuvo que sostener durante un momento pues mis piernas no me sostenían. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no me caería me soltó y se vistió. Yo me puse bien el tanga y miré que no tuviera nada en mal estado pues seguro mi madre estaría despierta.

Comenzamos a andar hacia mi casa en silencio. No entendía muy bien que ocurría pues no era un silencio propio de la vergüenza sino uno tenso, como si él estuviera deseando deshacerse de mí. Cuando llegamos y yo abrí la puerta él se lanzó hacia su habitación sin ni siquiera dar las buenas noches. Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al entender lo que le ocurría.

Yo era una cría de diecisiete años y él tendría unos veintiuno, seguro estaría medio borracho cuando lo habíamos echo y también estaba segura de que ahora misma él se estaría preguntando que había echo.

Yo entré en mi habitación despacio y cerré la puerta. Me puse el pijama y me acosté, pero no dormí mucho. Dos horas después me desperté con una sed abrasadora por lo que me levanté a por un vaso de agua. Cuando llegué a la cocina vi que ya había alguien. En cuanto lo vi me di la vuelta rápidamente para volver a mi habitación pero él fue más rápido que yo y me cogió del brazo.

lo siento – me dijo.

No lo hagas – le respondí yo aún sin darme la vuelta pues no quería que viera el daño que me estaba haciendo. No entendía como podía haberme enamorado de un chico en menos de un día pero así era, me había enamorado de él.

No deberíamos haberlo echo – me dijo él y pude notar arrepentimiento en voz.

Lo echo, echo está – le dije tragándome mis lagrimas – no deberías de lamentarte por algo que ya ha pasado.

No quiero hacerte daño – me dijo él.

Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de follarme – le dije y me di la vuelta para que me pudiera ver el rostro, para que pudiera ver el dolor que me estaba haciendo. Él se quedó momentáneamente sin habla.

Estaba confuso – me dijo él – te pareces tanto a tu hermana y yo la echo tanto de menos.

No me controlé y le di una fuerte bofetada mientras intentaba controlar el llanto.

nunca más vuelvas a compararme con mi hermana me escuchas – le dije intentando no gritar para no despertar a mi madre – ella y yo somos muy diferentes, si querías follártela a ella deberías haberla buscado.

Ella ya no quiere nada conmigo – me dijo él y eso hizo que me sintiera aún peor.

Y claro – le dije yo ahora dejando que mi voz fluyera tal cual – ahí estaba la cría de la hermana que está tan buena que para olvidarse de las penas servirá.

No Bella de verdad – me dijo él pero yo ya no quería escuchar nada más de su boca.

Nunca más vuelvas a dirigirte a mí – le dije – de aquí en adelante actuaremos como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

Bella no puedo hacer eso – me dijo él pero yo lo corté.

Si puedes, debe ser fácil para tí – le dije – solo piensa en mi hermana y ya verás que rápido te olvidas de mí.

Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia mi habitación. Esa noche lloré más que ninguna otra y al final caí rendida.

Cuando me levanté al día siguiente mi madre me dijo que mi hermana y Edward se habían ido temprano pues éste no se sentía bien, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me volví a mi habitación. No salí de ella en todo el día. A media tarde se me ocurrió encender el ordenador y ver si Alice estaba conectada.

Cuando abrí mi msn vi que tenía un correo y para mi sorpresa vi que era de Edward. Tuve la tentación de borrarlo sin leerlo pero la curiosidad puedo más que la irritación y lo abrí.

_Siento haberme ido sin despedirme pero no creía que quisieras verme. Anoche te mentí. No era en tu hermana en la que pensaba mientras hacíamos el amor era en tí, en tu sonrisa, en tu piel, en tu cuerpo, en tu manera de ser... en definitiva en todo tu ser. _

_No quiero que te enamores de mí Bella, no quiero hacerte daño. Puede que me digas que no te lo haré pero yo sé que sí, en cuanto me vaya te haré daño Bella y no quiero que lo pases mal por mi causa. También puede que me digas que no me marche pero es inevitable, el destino da unas cartas y a mí me han tocado unas malas. _

_Solo quiero que sepas que lamento profundamente el daño que te he echo y espero que me olvides pronto y puedas rehacer tu vida tal y como tu querías, como si nada hubiera pasado. _

_Muchos besos,_

_Edward._

_Posdata: Te amo._

De mis ojos salían unas incontrolables lagrimas. Esa carta quería decir algo más de lo que decía. Corrí hacia el teléfono que había en el salón y llamé a mi hermana. Mientras esperaba a que ella descolgara intenté controlarme.

¿diga? - la escuché.

Nessie – le dije - ¿que le ocurre a Edward?

¿a Edward? - me preguntó – nada que yo sepa.

Vamos Nessie – le dije – no soy estúpida. Tiene alguna enfermedad ¿verdad?

¿como lo sabes? - me preguntó sorprendida.

Dios – dije y mis sollozos me impidieron hablar.

Sé lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes y por lo que veo él ya se ha explicado – escuché que me decía – Bella, él solo quiere evitarte el sufrimiento.

Pero su enfermedad debe de tener cura – dije yo intentando agarrarme a cualquier cosa que me permitiera estar con él.

No la tiene Bella – me dijo – el cáncer está muy expandido por todo su cuerpo. Le han dado como mucho un mes de vida.

No puede ser Nessie – le dije – no puede ser.

Lo siento hermana – me dijo.

¿donde está él? - le pregunté.

Ha ido a ver a su familia – me dijo – en Forks.

Voy a ir – le dije - ¿tu estás allí?

Si – me dijo – estoy en casa de papa.

Bien – le dije – cuando te llamé ir a buscarme a Port Ángeles.

De acuerdo Bella – no le dije nada más y le colgué.

Yo corrí hacia mi habitación y metí en una bolsa un par de mudas. Después fui hacia mi monedero y consulté el dinero que tenía, mi madre me mataría pero lo necesitaba. Llamé a un taxi para que me recogiera en casa. Cuando este llegó yo ya estaba esperándolo fuera. Le indiqué que me llevara al aeropuerto.

Una vez allí corrí hacia una de las ventanillas para comprar el billete para Seattle. Había tenido suerte pues el avión salía en diez minutos.

Esperé pacientemente mientras el avión despegaba, serían cuatro horas de viaje por lo que tenía que estar tranquila.

Cuando al fin llegamos a Seattle cogí otro taxi para que me llevara hacia el puerto para poder coger una avioneta que me llevara a Port Ángeles. Cuando me monté en una llamé a mi hermana para que me viniera a buscar.

Fue otra hora más de viaje que se me hizo eterna. Cuando al fin llegamos me bajé de un salto de la avioneta y le pagué al piloto. Cuando salí de la pista me llevé una grata sorpresa.

Esperándome no estaba mi hermana sino Edward. En cuanto lo vi corrí hacia él y me arrojé a sus brazos.

no deberías haber venido – me dijo él.

Necesitaba hablar contigo – le dije yo.

No quiero hacerte daño Bella – me dijo cogiéndome el rostro entre sus manos – me voy a morir y no quiero que sufras.

Solo quiero pasar el tiempo que te quede junto a tí – le dije.

Pero cuando muera lo vas a pasar mal – me dijo él.

No me importa – le contesté – al menos sabré que he estado a tu lado.

¿estás segura? - me preguntó.

Muy segura – le dije yo y luego él me besó.

No fue un beso como el de anoche, éste demostraba cariño y amor.

Nos marchamos hacia Forks. Lo primero que hicimos al llegar al pueblo fue ir a la casa de mi padre, pues hacía mucho que no lo veía y luego Edward me llevó a presentarme a su familia.

Bella – me dijo – esta es mi madre, Esme.

Es un placer – le dije yo.

El placer es mío – me dijo ella.

Y este es mi padre – me señaló al hombre que estaba a su lado – Carlisle.

Encantada – le dije.

Me alegra conocerte – me dijo él – me gusta saber el motivo por el cual mi hijo es feliz.

Yo miré a Edward con vergüenza pero él solo me sonrió. Cenamos con ellos y luego Edward y yo nos fuimos a dar un paseo. Íbamos agarrados de la mano.

¿cuanto hace que te detectaron el tumor? - le pregunté.

Hará dos meses – me dijo – si me lo hubieran cogido antes quizás me habría curado, pero intento no pensar en eso.

No sirve de nada – le dije yo.

No la verdad es que no – me respondió con una sonrisa.- Bella yo quería pedirte algo.

Dime – le dije.

¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos anoche? – me preguntó.

¿de que tema en concreto? - le pregunté.

De los niños – me dijo.

Si me acuerdo – le dije.

Quiero que seas la madre de mi hijo Bella – me soltó y yo me quedé muy sorprendida – sé que solo tienes diecisiete años y que aún tienes toda la vida por delante pero no quiero morir sin haber echo nada de provecho.

Edward – le dije – no sé que decir.

También pienso en mis padres – me dijo – sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero pienso que si les dejo una parte de mí serán más felices, tendrán algo por lo que vivir.

¿puedo pensármelo? - le pregunté.

Por supuesto Bella – me dijo él.

¿y si no me quedara? - le pregunté a él y entonces me sorprendí por haber sopesado la opción.

Moriría sabiendo que hice todo lo que pude – me dijo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento. Yo hubiera dado mi vida por estar con Edward, por conseguir que Edward se quedara en este mundo, que se quedara a mi lado. Pero él moriría y yo podría tener un trocito de Edward conmigo siempre.

esta bien Edward – le dije – lo haré.

¿estás segura? - me preguntó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Si – le dije.

Te amo – me dijo él y yo no pude más que contestarle.

Yo también te amo.

Desde ese día lo intentábamos todas las noches. Mi madre se había puesto histérica cuando se lo había dicho pero ella sabía que al final era yo quien decidía y estaba muy decidida.

Dos semanas después de estar intentándolo me hice el test de embarazo.

Edward – lo llamé.

Dime Bella – él no sabía nada del test por lo que le di una sorpresa cuando se lo mostré - ¿estás embarazada?

Si – le dije- lo estoy Edward.

A él se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y no pude hacer más que abrazarlo. Esa misma tarde se lo anunciamos a toda la familia que se pusieron muy contentos.

Al día siguiente Edward me acompañó al ginecólogo para que me hicieran un estudio. Estaba de dos semanas por lo que eso significaba que me había quedado la primera vez que lo hice con él. Después yo acompañé a Edward a ver a su médico que le dio una excelente noticia. El tumor estaba cediendo en tamaño por lo que todavía le quedaban unos cuantos meses de vida.

no sabía que los tumores se pudieran hacer pequeños por si solos – le dije yo una vez que salimos del médico.

Es algo muy raro que solo ocurre en uno o dos casos de cada cien – me dijo.

Pues vaya suerte que hemos tenido – bromeé yo.

Los meses pasaban y a mí se me iba notando cada vez más la barriguita. A los tres meses el ginecólogo nos dijo que traía gemelos por lo que casi me pongo a llorar del susto. Había echo el trato de uno, no de dos. Pero en cuanto los vi en la ecografía no pude evitar llorar de la emoción, eran mis angelitos.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Edward se iba deteriorando más. Ya estaba muy débil y casi ni podía salir a la calle. Él médico le había dicho que lo mejor era hospitalizarlo pero él quería estar a mi lado pues yo, a mis casi siete meses estaba enorme.

sabes Edward – le dije una noche que estaba esperando que Carlisle me trajera mis antojos del supermercado ya que Edward no podía ir – quizás veas nacer a tus hijos.

Lo he estado pensando – me dijo él – y no quiero hacerme ilusiones pero me encantaría verlos nacer.

¿como quieres que los llamemos? - le pregunté.

Como tu quieras – me dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

Quiero que tu elijas sus nombres – le dije.

¿y por que? - me preguntó él con le entrecejo fruncido.

Por que si no les gustan yo podré decirles que los eligió su padre y así no me echaran la culpa a mí – le dije yo con una sonrisa y el soltó una carcajada.

Me gustaría que se llamaran Anthony y...Mike – me dijo él con una sonrisa.

Mike no por favor – le dije yo poniendo cara de asco.

Era una broma – me dijo riéndose – pues no sé... Robert.

Robert me gusta – le dije yo con una sonrisa – Anthony y Robert.

Creo que le gustaran – me dijo él.

Yo también lo creo – le contesté.

En ese momento entró Carlisle con las bolsas de la compra.

Carlisle saluda a tus nietos Anthony y Robert – le dije yo.

Habéis elegido los nombres – dijo él.

Si – le contestó Edward mientras cogía las bolsas - ¿te gustan?

Si – contestó Carlisle.

Mes y medio después llegó el gran día.

Me faltaba una semana para salir de cuentas pero mis niños parecía que se querían adelantar. Empecé a sentir pinchazos en el bajo vientre cada vez más fuertes hasta que no pude aguantar un grito de dolor.

Todos en la casa me escucharon y corrieron hacia mí.

¿te sientes bien? - me preguntó Edward.

No – le dije – ya vienen.

Tranquila Bella – me dijo él – va a salir todo muy bien.

Ya lo sé – le dije yo – el que tiene que estar tranquilo eres tú.

Me llevaron al hospital en seguida y allí di a luz a mis dos angelitos cuatro horas más tarde. Cuando desperté en la habitación del hospital lo primero que vi fue a Edward mirando atentamente a nuestros niños. Se le caía la baba.

¿estás bien? - le pregunté.

Y pensar que hacia nueve meses no pensaba que podría conocer a nuestros niños – me dijo él – estoy muy bien, ¿y tu?

Un poco mareada – le dije.

Eso es efecto de la anestesia – me dijo – pronto se te pasará.

Eso espero – le dije con una sonrisa.

Bella – dijo él después de unos minutos de estar en silencio - ¿aún me sigues queriendo?

No te quiero Edward – le dije – te amo.

Como yo a tí – me dijo y se acercó a darme un beso.

Dos meses después de ese beso, Edward murió.

Me dejó sola con dos bebes llorones pero que tenían sus mismos ojitos verdes. Lo pasé muy mal durante un tiempo, incluso caí en una depresión pero mis angelitos me obligaron a levantarme. Todos los domingos visitábamos la tumba de Edward, algunas veces nos acompañaba Esme, otras iba yo sola y lo prefería pues no me gustaba que me vieran llorar.

Cuando mis niños cumplieron cuatro años me preguntaron por primera vez quien era su papa y yo no pude evitar las lagrimas. Los cogí a los dos de la mano y los llevé a la repisa que había en el comedor donde había una fotografía en la que estábamos los cuatro justo después de salir del hospital. Cogí la foto y se las acerqué para que pudieran verla.

este es vuestro papa – les dije.

¿y donde está? - preguntó Anthony.

Está en el cielo cariño – le dije intentado contener el llanto – cuidando de vosotros.

Mama, ¿por que lloras? - me preguntó Robert.

Aún sois muy pequeños para entenderlo – les contesté y los abracé a los dos sin poder quitar la mirada del rostro de Edward.

Cuando mis niños cumplieron quince años fue el primer domingo que fui sola al cementerio. Los había despertado para que se vistieran pero ellos me habían dicho que habían quedado con unas amigas y que no podrían ir. Me sentí muy mal cuando me dijeron eso pero no les dije nada, eran adolescentes.

Cuando llegué allí unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Cuando iba con mis hijos no me permitía llorar por que no quería que me vieran mal pero esta vez iba sola, o eso creía yo.

Cuando llevaba allí más o menos media hora sentí una mano en el hombro, me di la vuelta lentamente y me encontré con mis niños.

lo sentimos mama – me dijo Anthony dándome un gran abrazo.

No os preocupéis – les dije mientras los abrazaba a ambos – no pasa nada.

Aún recuerdo el día en el que me presentaron a sus novias. Muy guapas por cierto. Anna y Rose marie. Estaban tan guapos, se parecen mucho a tí. Sus ojos verdes centelleaban de la emoción y también recuerdo que casi los mato cuando me dijeron que sus novias estaban embarazadas, las dos.

Fue una locura de cunas y pañales y muchos berrinches por parte de las futuras madres pero al final tuvimos a dos preciosos niños y a dos preciosas niñas en la familia.

Un año después del nacimiento de nuestros nietos mi padre y mi madre murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Volvió a ser un duro golpe para mí pero nuestros hijos, sus novias, nuestros nietos, tu familia, mi hermana y mis amigos me ayudaron a levantarme de nuevo.

Estaba... feliz podría decir. Pero no por mí, sino por tí.

Recuerdo que el día que me dijiste que querías que fuera la madre de tus hijos me dijiste que lo querías por que querías hacer algo de provecho en la vida y mira la familia que hemos formado.

Dos años después de la muerte de mis padres murió tu madre y fue un duro golpe para todos. Un año después lo siguió tu padre que ya estaba muy enfermo.

Me fui quedando sola, nuestros hijos se habían casado y cada uno tenía su familia echa y yo no me quería meter en medio, solo quería estar contigo. Tenía cuarenta y dos años cuando tomé la decisión, no viviría mucho más. Pero después Anna murió y Anthony se quedó destrozado por lo que no pude dejarle solo. Me ocupe de él y de las pequeñas Anna y Katie, tenía algo que hacer para variar.

Cuando los niños cumplieron diez años me comunicaron la noticia de que Robert tenía cáncer. Fue muy duro para mí pero supe que no podía dejarlo solo. Luché a su lado, recordándole como su padre había batallado contra el cáncer sin perder nunca la esperanza y aun que él nunca la perdió, al final también murió. Con cincuenta años tenía a mi cargo a cuatro niños que se habían quedado huérfanos o de padre o de madre y a dos personas hundidas en una depresión por la muerte de sus parejas. Les aconsejé que se volcaran en los niños pero no me hicieron caso y al final acabaron más hundidos aún. Rose fue la primera en caer. Se suicidó dos años después de haber muerto Robert. Los niños no lo entendieron y yo hice jurar a Anthony que no me dejaría sola y al menos él lo cumplió.

Vivíamos todos juntos en una gran casa. Anthony se encargaba de traer dinero para la casa trabajando de abogado y yo me ocupaba de los niños.

Una noche Anthony trajo a una hermosa chica a casa y me la presentó como su novia. Yo me puse muy contenta pues no quería verlo solo. María era una persona maravillosa y se encariñó de los niños en cuanto los vio.

Dos años después de que nuestros nietos hubieran cumplido los dieciocho años me detectaron una dolencia en el corazón. Me propusieron hacerme un trasplante pero yo lo rechacé. Ya era vieja y los corazones jóvenes eran para personas jóvenes.

Cuando supe que no me quedaba mucho de vida se lo comuniqué a mi familia. Ellos me dijeron que debía hacerme el trasplante pero yo me negué y cuando Anthony me preguntó por que me negaba le contesté:

ya es hora de que me reúna con tu padre.

Él se quedó sin habla. Más tarde lo cogí llorando con una fotografía tuya, no pude soportar verlo tan hundido.

¿por que la vida es tan injusta? - me preguntó con sus hermosos ojos verdes anegados en lagrimas.

No todos tienen siempre lo que quieren – le dije yo pues no sabía que más responderle. A veces también yo me hacía esa pregunta.

Primero papa, luego los abuelos, después Anna, luego mi hermano, después también Rose y ahora tú – me dijo él sin poder contener el llanto - ¿por que todos me dejáis solos?

Cariño no digas eso – le dije llorando yo también – nadie te quiere dejar solo amor, todos te amaban y estoy segura que estén donde estén aún te siguen amando – le dije y luego añadí – además no vas a estar solo, tienes a María y a los niños. Y también está la familia de Anna y Rose y tu tía Nessie, y tus primos. No vas a estar solo amor.

¿aún lo amas? - me preguntó Anthony.

¿a tu padre? - le pregunté y él asintió – como el primer día.

Nunca me has contado toda la historia – me dijo él.

Nunca me has pedido que te la cuente - le dije y luego me levanté del suelo y me senté en el sofá – ven siéntate aquí.

Esperé a que se sentara a mi lado y luego comencé.

Le conté como nos habíamos conocido y la sorpresa que me llevé cuando al día siguiente me di cuenta de quien eras en realidad. Le conté lo que me hiciste sufrir esa noche y lo que yo hice para estar a tu lado. Le conté como me quedé embarazada y como tú día tras día peleabas contra el cáncer para levantarte de la cama. Le conté el día que di a luz como tú te quedaste a mi lado y como se te caía la baba cada vez que veías a nuestros niños. También le conté la de noches en vela que pasamos por que ellos no querían dormir. Le conté como moriste, en mis brazos diciéndome que nunca me olvidarías y que me esperarías el tiempo que hiciera falta. Recuerdo que la última palabra que salió de tus preciosos labios fue un te amo.

Ahora soy yo la que está en la cuerda floja. Me encuentro en el hospital y de un momento a otro mi corazón podría fallar y yo podría morir. No muero triste aun que tampoco feliz.

Dejo a mi niño solo, bueno solo no pero si desprotegido y eso me duele pero él entiende por que quiero morir y eso hace que mis heridas no escuezan tanto. No sé si en realidad volveré a verte o no, pero no voy a perder la esperanza de volver a besar de nuevos tus labios.

amor es la hora – escucho como me llamas.

Abro mis ojos y te veo a mi lado, mirándome como la primera vez. Yo te miro y sonrío.

estoy preparada – te digo.

¿mama estás bien? - me pregunta Anthony alarmado pues hace ya unas horas que he dejado de hablar.

Me voy cariño – le digo y escuchó como mi hijo suelta un sollozo – no llores, estaré bien tu padre me cuidará.

Dile que lo amo – me dice Edward.

Cariño tu padre quiere que sepas que te ama – le digo y noto como mi hijo se aferra a mi mano y llora aún más fuerte.

Vamos mi amor – me dice Edward tendiéndome una mano – ya es la hora.

Yo alzó mi mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de mi amado Edward. No morí feliz, pero tampoco triste.


End file.
